The Weekend Whip
The Weekend Whip is the official theme song of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, composed by The Fold. Lyrics It's time for training and we're getting started - it's on, you know And we wanna see you whip and shout it - we rock, you roll They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! We're ready for the fight, we know the drill Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago Tuesday's comin' we just keep on beatin' 'Til we're in our zone They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game We slept through Thursday just to get it over The whip's a day away! They say, go slow! And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Yeah! Yeah! They say, no no! but we don't wanna sit around no more We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip (Jump up kick back whip around and spin) Trivia *Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay dance to this song at the Ninjago Talent show in "The Royal Blacksmiths." **An instrumental version of the song was heard in "Tick Tock" while the song itself was heard in "The Art of the Silent Fist" and "The Invitation." *In the music video for this song, the members of The Fold wear red, blue, black and white, referencing the Ninja's elemental colors. The video also features a young boy wearing green, referencing young Lloyd. *The Weekend Whip was remixed three times, once for the "Rebooted" story arc, once for the "Tournament of Elements" arc and once more for the "Possesion" story arc. *The intro for Season 5 is the only intro to have part of the verse in it. Gallery File:The Fold "The Weekend Whip" FULL VERSION LYRICS HQ LEGO NINJAGO File:LEGO Ninjago Rebooted NEW THEME SONG! "The Weekend Whip" Remixed-1 File:LEGO_NINJAGO_Tournament_Whip! Category:Ninjago Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:The Fold Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:2015 Category:2014 Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements